24fandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Alvers
Marcus Frederick Alvers was a biological weapons expert and mercenary, who served as the first of twelve Cordilla virus couriers deployed by Stephen Saunders during Day 3. Unlike the rest of Saunders' couriers—whom Saunders described as "true believers" in the cause for dismantling America's foreign intelligence apparatus—Alvers worked solely for profit. Alvers was dispatched to the Chandler Plaza Hotel and successfully dispersed the virus there, but was killed after being arrested at the site. Before Day 3 Alvers was born on 12 February 1971 in Klagenfurt, Austria, and educated at Cambridge University, England, where he received a Masters degree in Biology. CTU intelligence agent Dalton Furrelle researched Alvers and found out that he met Michael Amador, and the two were eventually suspected of creating weapons-grade anthrax. They had been seen together fourteen times within the year prior to Day 3, in both Europe and East Africa. Nina Myers and Marcus Alvers slept together at some point. She stated that he "raised hell from Vienna to Los Angeles with a two-year stop in London." Day 3 After being arrested, Nina Myers revealed to CTU Los Angeles that Alvers was an associate of arms dealer Michael Amador, who was Alvers' connection to the architect of the day's events, Stephen Saunders. Alvers and Amador rendezvoused with Saunders at a Go club downtown, where it was revealed that Alvers had modified the Cordilla virus, changing it into a compound that could be dispersed in an aerosol. Saunders was using twelve gas-dispersal devices he had stolen from Ukraine. For him and Amador to receive their money (which Saunders delayed having been frustrated with Amador's soujourn into Mexico), Alvers proceeded to plant a vial of the bioweapon in the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Disguising himself as a maintenance man, Alvers placed the dispersal device in the ventilation system, murdering at least one worker to complete his task. After a raid on the Go club following Saunder's and Alver's departures discovered the hotel's schematics, a team dispatched from CTU Los Angeles arrived at the hotel, lead by agents Gael Ortega and Michelle Dessler. Dessler apprehended and handcuffed Alvers after a brief standoff, and told him that since he would not be leaving the hotel and stood to be infected, he had no reason to not surrender it's location. Alvers complied, and Ortega found the vial. He attempted to diffuse the vial, but did not act fast enough: the virus was released, exposing everyone in the building, including Marcus Alvers and Ortega himself. Later, in exchange for a mercy killing by Michelle (as the virus was extremely agonizing), Alvers offered to explain both his modifications to the virus and his connection to the mastermind. Alvers stated that he not only aerosolized the weapon, but also cut down the incubation period from 14 hours to up to a few hours. When questioned by Michelle regarding the mastermind, he claimed that he did not know the man's name, but gave a description. He then confirmed a positive photo identification of Saunders, which was a major revelation to CTU (and Jack Bauer personally) as Saunders had been presumed dead until this point. Alvers was symptomatic at this point. Knowing that he would suffer an agonizing death, he pleaded with Michelle to kill him. Background information and notes * It was not shown if Michelle fulfilled her promise to Alvers to prevent his suffering by shooting him, but there is no doubt that he died, as once somebody showed symptoms of the virus, that person would never recover. If Michelle did kill him, then Alvers would be one of two characters (the other being Danny) directly killed by her on-screen. * Other information, some of it contradictory: ** Born on December 8, 1971 in Klagenfurt, Austria ** Flagged for Anthrax in CIA/CTU Database ** CIA Reference Tag 003422-998 ** Alleged Number (Released Computer Virus into CTU) was 1775531p9(hold)p95731*6. Pauses are denoted as p. ** List of Cities Visited Within 3 Years: London (UK), Glasgow (UK), Paris (France), Barcelona (Spain), Madrid (Spain), Venice (Italy), Rome (Italy), Geneva (Switzerland), Hamburg (Germany), Berlin (Germany), Copenhagen (Denmark), Stockholm (Sweden), Istanbul (Turkey), Bucharest (Romania), Mexico City (Mexico). Live appearances See also nl:Marcus Alvers Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 3 antagonists Category:Saunders bio-terrorists Category:Deceased characters